


电影院

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 生日快乐，我的宝贝
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	电影院

**Author's Note:**

> 澈汉  
> 尹净汉生日贺文   
> ooc

摸黑又跨过台阶的时候，尹净汉给绊了一跤，暗自骂了一句，避讳前排有人投过来的目光，闷声往最后一排走去。这么小个屏，坐那么后面看个屁的电影。

他是在整理档案的时候看到里面夹了张电影票，立刻给人发了信息，没有称呼，没有标点，也看不出情绪：“什么意思”

那边回得很快：“今天晚饭吃不了了，你记得自己先吃了，晚上我在电影院等你。”

“神经病。”

拿着电影票骂骂咧咧的，熬到快开场，还是没出息的开着车来到了约好的电影院。坐在最后那个傻子心思也没在早已开场的电影上，看见他进来，向他挥了挥手，让他到最后去。

“要是我没发现怎么办，要是我今天还就不想看那个案子了呢，我要是不来呢？”刚坐下尹净汉就三段式发问，那人立刻贴了过来。白天的事还在气头上，尹净汉没有接受这个怀抱，用手推了推凑过来的人，“过去点，看个电影凑这么近干嘛。”

“你这不是来了吗。”被推开了，那人撇撇嘴，但心情还是很愉悦，带着俏皮的态度回答，倒是让尹净汉头上的井号又深了两分。

压低了声音，“崔胜澈！别以为我来就是原谅你了。今天你还不见得进的了家门。”

唤醒他的是烦躁的闹钟，今天只是个普通的工作日。说特别些，今天是他尹净汉的生日。零点的生日祝福如约而至，翻了翻除了那些个疼爱的弟弟们，没那个熟悉的名字。叹了口气，都是老大的男人了，也就那人会在意有没有人给发零点的短信了，他在意个什么劲。

那么在意生日的人，昨天既没有着床，也没有给他发祝福的短讯，今天不过是一个正常工作日。

本着一定是在办公室熬夜，忘了的心态，他还没想到在办公室看到这一幕。一个女人穿着开叉裙，靠坐在桌子这边，伸手正搭在桌子那头崔胜澈的肩上。

呵。尹净汉推门的手顿在一半，“打扰了。”  
关门的时候还听见那女人略带娇滴滴的挖苦，“哎呀，你这助理怎么也不敲敲门啊。”

你也不看看我是谁。

离婚案…最简单的移情别恋的方式不就是，搞自己律师吗？又不是演电视剧，尹净汉带着职业假笑地坐在崔胜澈的身边，瞅着那半老徐娘把手搭在崔胜澈的手上。和方才办公室里面真是两幅面孔，听着崔胜澈念着她那前夫的申诉书，一边装哭，就差晕倒在崔胜澈身上了。

好样的，尹净汉心想。

崔胜澈还在一边安慰，一边拍拍她的手，“如果我们庭下和解了，也不用走到法庭上的地步。到时候面谈调节的时候再具体讨论，您别急。”送走了女士，崔胜澈一脸轻松地坐回椅子上。

“你倒是为了这个破案子，不惜牺牲自己的色相啊，怎么？她离婚成功了，你还能分到一半财产不成。”谁都能听出尹助理的挖苦。在大战爆发前，迅速收拾东西走人，“我还不知道你调来处理民事案件，也这么上心啊。”

有些话到嘴边不说破，崔胜澈是从刑事案件调过来的。在别人看来是“升职”了，比起与检察官对抗做不赚钱的刑事案件，民事案要轻松的多。可是崔胜澈不想，看着他的脸越沉了下来，尹净汉才知道自己多嘴了什么，话说到嘴边，又咽了回去。没有再说下去，拿着文件离开了。

就这么简单？这么想起来，好像是自己的错？尹净汉晃晃脑袋，把那些心思都抛到脑后，靠回了椅背，将注意力转回到大屏幕上。

“怎么了？”才发现崔胜澈离自己的距离又近了几分，手也早已搭到了他的椅背上。他没有推开。

崔胜澈瞄着他的反应，嘴角撇开了一丝笑意，手慢慢的搭上了尹净汉的肩…将他搂在怀里，“还在生气？”

“我气什么了。”把手抄在怀里不予理会，但是身体却还是靠着崔胜澈。其实他说来也惭愧，若不是他之前失误，未将信息收拾完备，让人踩了空子，崔胜澈也不会被调来做民事。今天他还借题挖苦。

“我也不生气啊，处理这些案子也不需要东奔西跑，还要去现场勘查，和嫌疑人斡旋。现在只需要做调解，多好。”说着说着，却趁着尹净汉正回味着他的话的时候，手开始不老实。顺着他的肩线，划过手臂的线条搂到了腰上。滑进尹净汉的运动外套，撩起了衣服，去捏他腰上的软肉。

尹净汉拍了拍他的手，“看电影就看电影，搞什么小九九。”

“夜场电影，你看这个厅加我们俩一共才八个人。”给他指了指前面远离他们的“人群”

尹净汉不说话，使劲指了指，远处屏幕右上方的一堆小红点。

“又不脱衣服，我就摸摸，拍不到的。你没发现这个厅有点不一样吗。”崔胜澈凑过来隔着衣服咬了咬尹净汉的肩膀。

确实，借着屏幕的光亮环顾了一下四周，尹净汉记得这个电影院很小，一共就六个厅。这个厅是最大的，像是占据了大半个电影院那么大，一共三十多排，每排有三十个位置，但到了二十五排的地方，每排就变成了只有十个位置，两边的海绵墙包围的紧紧的，像是被嵌在后面一样突兀，加上一个过道，最后五排被隔成了一个半独立的空间。

挺适合偷情的，是个专门做那事儿的好地方。

让尹净汉往前面坐了坐，贴了过去，让他靠在自己怀里，热气洒在他的颈侧。崔胜澈的手沿着尹净汉的腰侧，抚上他的胸，揉捏起他胸前的挺立，尹净汉隔着薄薄的衣服布料抓住了在他衣服里作乱的手。

“你这样不就告诉人家我们在做什么了。”该死的低音炮冲击着尹净汉的耳朵。回头瞪了崔胜澈一眼，手依旧抓着，但是也阻止不了崔胜澈下一步的动作。

崔胜澈的吻很轻柔的吻在他的脸侧，惹得他脸颊发烫，撇回脸，舌头早已开始勾勒着他耳畔的形状。崔胜澈伸出舌头卷过尹净汉的耳垂。发出的啧啧水声刺激着尹净汉的心，酥麻感油然而生，下腹也渐渐汇聚起一团热气，不知是不是这像是偷情的环境所致。

“哈…啊…”舒服的声音，终于从他的牙关释放了出来，也全然不在意那个摄像头能看到多少。

崔胜澈一手继续在他衣服里探索着，另一只手慢慢摸上他的裤头，隔着布料，把它玩大。又从裤头伸了进去，抓住了那个半抬头的东西，在手里把玩起来。手不经意的扫过前端那渗出些许液体的小口，用指甲刮蹭着那儿的嫩肉，勾得尹净汉不绝的紧绷了身子，手要去阻止崔胜澈作乱的手，“你别…这样。”

“那我要那样儿？”另一只手滑到了背部。顺着脊椎就要往下摸，“那我…玩玩这边？”

尹净汉立刻一把揪住了背后的手，阻止了他的下一步动作，但嘴上还是半妥协着，“回去…再说。”

崔胜澈也不继续逗他了，用眼神示意，“意思是我今天进的了家门了？那我先把它给解决了。”说着就蹭着蹲了下去。

位置间的过道很窄，崔胜澈不能完全蹲在尹净汉的面前，只能侧着跪。崔胜澈半跪着，把尹净汉掰过来斜着靠在扶手上，那样子看着还有点像求婚。

漆黑的后排，不能完全看清崔胜澈的动作。只能感受到他一手扶着自己的性器，滚烫的吻顺着大腿内侧慢慢贴近尹净汉私密的地方，或舔或咬地玩弄着他腿根的嫩肉。又用舌头揉捏他的囊袋，卷住了他的性器，勾勒着柱身的形状，吞吐起来，在将它整个含在嘴里，用温润的口腔包裹他，再吐出。来不及吞咽的口水，与吐露出的液体交织，在崔胜澈的口腔里留下些许腥味。

尹净汉用手肘撑在扶手上，用手握拳挡着自己的嘴，压抑着他快冲破牙关的喘息声，假装欣赏着早已不知所云的肥皂爱情电影。呼吸也变得急促了起来，另一只手忍不住抚上崔胜澈的后脑勺，想加大他吞吐的速度。

他也不想光一个人经受这种绵长的挑弄，抽出一只脚踩了踩崔胜澈裤子里的鼓包。隔着他的西装裤，用脚勾勒着那物的形状，从下往上，让它在薄薄的布料之下显得更为立体，感受着它渐渐坚挺起来。

崔胜澈用左手按住了尹净汉的脚，拉开了自己的裤链，让尹净汉的脚可以更进一步触碰他的欲望，酸痛的下巴依旧努力抚慰着尹净汉的下身。

紧绷的临界，冲击尹净汉的快感让他不禁蜷缩起了脚趾，力度也传送到了崔胜澈的下体，崔胜澈闷哼了一声，按住了尹净汉乱动的脚，抚摸着他光滑细腻的脚背，顺着往上，蹭过他的脚踝，伸进裤腿里，去揉捏他的小腿，裤子很宽松，半撩起来，还能掐掐尹净汉大腿内侧的肉。

崔胜澈吞吐的很卖力，像是要全吃进去那样强烈，尹净汉一个脱力就射在了他嘴里，腥甜的味道一下就冲击了崔胜澈的喉咙，搞得他两眼通红，接下了尹净汉所有的精华，抬手擦了擦嘴边溢出的口水与那液体的混合物，对着尹净汉的面给吞了下去。

尹净汉抬手打他，像是挠痒似的打在崔胜澈抬手挡过来的手臂上，“你也不嫌脏。”

崔胜澈不说话，擦干净嘴角，“甜的，来你尝尝。”抬手搂过尹净汉的脖子，就亲了上去。

佝着身子的动作让尹净汉没法好好呼吸，热烈回吻着崔胜澈，抢夺着他嘴里的空气，勾过崔胜澈的舌头，与他纠缠，水声在这个空间里显得额外响亮。带着略微报复的心态，撕咬起崔胜澈的下嘴唇。

“嘶……”血腥味在二人嘴里蔓延开，好家伙，嘴破了。

松开彼此，额头相抵，欲望染上的眼，让两人还在缓劲儿调整着呼吸。

“我看你这嘴，要几天才能好。可一定要让那女人也看见。”尹净汉伸手擦了擦他的嘴，带着一副昂扬的架势。

“说白了你还是在吃醋。”崔胜澈笑了笑，手还在尹净汉的裤腿里抚摸着。

“呵。我看你倒是挺受用的。”尹净汉冷笑一声。  
又装作很可怜的样子，趴在他的腿上“尹助理都消气了，能不能也帮帮我。”

尹净汉觉得自己坐得有点高了，虽然这个影厅谈不上大平层，可他远比该有的座位高出了一大截儿，总担心前面那零星的六个人会转过头来。

以崔胜澈方才的表现，只能换到“我就蹭蹭不进去”的奖励。明明带了套还是只能就着腿根来抚慰。一言不发闷着头埋在尹净汉的后背，手依旧使坏的捏压着尹净汉又被刺激冒头的前端。

“生日快乐，我的宝贝。”

“闭嘴，要做完就快点。”


End file.
